Episode 7378 (14th July 2010)
Plot Despite John's attempt to dissuade them, the Windasses are determined to buy a sofa using his staff discount. Simon pesters Peter for a holiday. Still unnerved by Nick's presence, Leanne agrees they should get away. Audrey is forced to grit her teeth when Claudia makes an appointment at the Salon in the hope of gleaning gossip about Lewis. Natasha attempts to apologise to Leanne for revealing her prostitute past. Leanne is cold towards her. Nick tries in vain to secure a replacement order for the factory but is forced to admit to the workers that Carla stole his only contact. Carla invites them all to work for her instead and they accept, heading to the Rovers to celebrate. Nick's defeated. Kevin brings Sally home following her extended convalescence. He, Rosie and Sophie celebrate her birthday with champagne in the garden. A hurtful remark from Sean convinces Graeme that Tina is too good for him. Tina's stunned when he finishes with her, claiming he's setting her free. Audrey's offended when Claudia refuses to believe that the interest Lewis has in her is genuine. Chesney's puzzled when a stranger calls at No.5 demanding to see Colin Fishwick, who's been sleeping with his wife. Chesney tells him that he has the wrong house. John meets the Windasses at the furniture showroom. He pretends to show them the merchandise and Anna and Eddie have fun trying out the various sofas. When harassed John is rude to another customer, she reports him to the manager who demands an explanation. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy Guest cast *Customer - Justine Adams *Manager - Christopher Chilton *Ben Fielding - Dominic Gately Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Turners Joinery *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Festina Furniture - Showroom and exterior Notes *First appearance of Sally Webster since 29th January 2010 as Sally Whittaker returned following treatment for breast cancer. From this episode onwards, the actress was credited with her married name, "Dynevor". *This episode was an addition to the regular schedule, following the schedule disruption caused by the 2010 FIFA World Cup. It was transmitted at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A desperate John pretends to be a salesman as she shows the Windasses round the furniture store; Sally celebrates her birthday; Carla announces to the stunned factory workers that Underworld is back in business; and weighed down by insecurities, Graeme tells Tina it's over. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,680,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns